Mayhem Happened
by dragonheart971
Summary: 3 demigods who shouldn't exist. One Army that's been undiscovered for years. How did an operation this big go unnoticed for so long? One of the kids found a way to get Hera and Aphrodite to keep quiet


I only own my ideas and Ocs.  
Xxxxxxxxx  
Amaya Tategami and her best friends Kai Otori and Cadmus Emperor were waiting in silence as they prepared for their battle in the Junior International Championship. Kai was sitting with his father Tsubasa when he finally heard the announcer call his name.  
"And now, Kai Otori and Aquila the Eagle versus Belle Excalibur and Solar Cetus!"

Kai grinned slightly and made his way to the main battle stage as Belle did. She gave him a worried glance, seeing that she technically worked for him, and he gave a quick discreet nod. Once they had reached opposite sides of the battle field, they bowed to each other and loaded their launchers.

"LET IT RIP!"

They called in unison and yanked the ripcords out of their launchers, sending their beyblades flying into battle. The two beys locked together in combat as their partners and the audience watched eagerly. Kai smirked.

"Alright Aquila! Eagle strike!"

Belle cried out in surprise as Kai's beyblade sent itself flying backwards before releasing its bitbeast and swiping a taloned foot in Solar Cetus path, knocking the poor boy over onto its back in a single move. Belle sighed quietly.

"Good try Solar Cetus. We'll get them next time."

Kai smiled as Aquila raced to his side of the podium and raced over to his trainer, landing in his outstretched palm.

The announcer smiled.

"And once again, Kai Otori, Cadmus Emperor, and Amaya Tategami are on their way to the Jr National Championship Finals!"

The audience roared as the three jr bladers took a bow.

"Now Amaya?"

Cadmus asked the only girl in their group of friends. Amaya nodded.

"Now."

And rose slowly from their bow before splitting up and sprinting in three different directions and out of three separate exits. Completely unaware that three members of their audience had been trying to find them for weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Percy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy watched in rapt interests as one of the three demigods they'd been looking for dueled.

"Why are the gods so desperate to get these three? They seem like normal kids!"

Grover who was sitting to his right, shook his head.

"They aren't. They're first generation demigods. They smell kinda funny too."

Annabeth had been watching the fight as the boys talked and growled in frustration when it was over.

"And...they're gone. Split up. We have to find them."

Percy and Grover split up and started to chase them, running right in front of Belle, who pulled out a walkie talkie once they ran by.

"Alpha Lion, you've got a tail," she said quickly. Amaya was still sprinting when she heard the message.

"Radio to Alpha Eagle and Alpha Dragon to meet up at headquarters. Stall for me!"

Belle nodded and sprinted off after Grover, who was chasing Amaya.

"Alpha Dragon, Alpha Eagle, you're being tailed!"

Cadmus looked over his shoulder to find Annabeth.

"Copy that Beta Whale. Send Vengeance Crow in for a convergence."

Kai looked back at Percy, who had been chasing him.

"Send in Death Zurafa for assistance!"

Belle nodded and launched her beyblade, tripping Grover quickly and getting Amaya enough time to open a magic portal and jump through. Meanwhile, Dameon was sprinting to help Kai, and sighed when he realized he'd have to fight a girl. Launching his beyblade at her feet, he wasn't surprised when she tripped over the small bey and fell. After recovering his beyblade, he stayed in a kneeling position beside Annabeth to make sure Kai got away. Which wasn't a good idea.

A while away, Cadmus was still going strong as Corvus ran up beside him, going for the direct route of tackling Percy to the ground while one of the others, Avaris, sprinted alongside Cadmus to make sure he got away, trailing him until he could open a portal and jump through.

Dameon was still sitting beside Annabeth when she finally recovered from being tripped by Death Zurafa.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Dameon sighed sadly.

"I was asked to help him get away."

Annabeth looked at him for a moment.

"Then why did you?"

Dameon didn't speak for a moment.

"I can't tell you. Not unless you deserted your friends and joined us. And i'd still have to get you a bey."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment.

"I'll join. I'll come with you."

Damon smiled slightly.

"Alright. I'll introduce you to one of the others. Come on."

And he gently helped her up, guiding her back to the battle stadium where Belle was waiting for them.

"Who's this?"

Damon smiled.

"This is a deserter. She wants to join us. I'll watch her."

Annabeth made the mistake of looking into Belle's eyes. After a minute,Belle spoke.  
"Alright. We have a bey you can use. Dameon can teach you."

Annabeth nodded and Belle turned her attention to Dameon.

"Get her Winter Cygnus."

Damon nodded and turned to Annabeth, his dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Come on. We have to get to headquarters."

Annabeth nodded and followed Dameon to a large locker. The chinese boy smiled.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes. It's always harder the first try."

Annabeth nodded as he opened the locker to reveal a tube that seemingly went straight down. A gentle nudge from Dameon, and she stepped inside and the floor immediately gave out from under her, and she was followed by Dameon. As the two raced through the tubes, she was shocked when they were both dropped on a pair of giant fluffy pillows.

"That's how you get around?"

Annabeth asked as she got to her feet.

Dameon nodded, "Yep. Everyone here's a bunch of adrenaline junkies. Come on."

He said calmly as he guided her to a back room that was full of beyblades.

"Here. You'll either be a blader or a seeker. I think you may be a seeker though. In which case I'll have to hand you over to Evan."

Annabeth nodded and he put a beautiful silvery white bey in her hands.

"What's supposed to happen if I'm a blader?"

Dameon smiled slightly and watched the bey for a moment.

"You're probably a seeker. Come on. I'll introduce you to Evan."

Annabeth nodded and let Dameon put the bey back before walking her over to a boy with reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Dameon. Got a new one?"

Dameon nodded. Evan looked at Annabeth and stood from his seat. Standing beside Annabeth, he spoke.

"Come on. Raise your right hand and aim it at the target. Then focus on your energy and willpower and say Touchram."

Annabeth held her hand up in front of the target and spoke.

"Touchram!"

And Annabeth was shocked to see a blast of yellow energy from her hand.

"What the..."

Evan chuckled.

"Well then. Welcome to the Seeker unit of the Rogue Demigods. I'm your trainer Evan Vale, son of Hecate."

Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Evan smiled and Dameon walked off, leaving Annabeth to begin her new life.

3 months later

Kyoya Tategami was sitting his house quietly reading a book while his daughter Amaya was out with her friends when someone knocked on his door.

"Huh, who could that be at this time of the night?"

He asked himself, rising quickly to answer the door, only to see the puffy red eyes of his ex-girlfriend and mother of his daughter, Artemis.

"Artemis? What is it? Why are you crying?"

Kyoya asked nervously, quickly ushering the sobbing moon goddess into his home and onto the church.

"Kyoya? I...how's Amaya?"

Kyoya smiled proudly.

"She's doing well. She's a beyblade champ. Sweet kid. Bold and gutsy with the heart of a lion."

Artemis smiled softly, her eyes glowing a faint silver.

"Don't you...maybe have some pictures of her I could see?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to see them?"

Artemis suddenly snapped to attention.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kyoya sighed softly.

"I'll explain later. Here."

He said softly, passing her a photo book which she opened to the first page. The picture was of a young Amaya, seven years old, after winning her first Jr. National Championship. She was holding her Beyblade, Lunar Leone, and was grinning, one arm slung around one of her best friends while the other jumped up behind them.

"Who are the two boys?"

Artemis asked, smiling softly at watching what was undoubtedly a happy moment in her daughter's life. Kyoya smiled at the memory.

"Cadmus and Kai. The sons of a few of my friends Cadmus is my friend Ryuga's son and Kai is Tsubasa's boy. They've been inseparable for ages. Always ready to stick up for each other. They're a blading team too. Never back down. Tough kids."

Artemis smiled sadly.

"I should've known that...I'm her mother! I should've been more involved with her life. Kyoya...what kind of a mother am I?"

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her and let her lean into his shoulder as she absently turned the page in the photo book, going quiet as she saw the next photo. It was of Amaya, laying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose as she smiled weakly, a pair of jagged, lightning bolt shaped scars under her eyes. The scars were the same size as the ones on Kyoya's face, and gave her a fierce look, even when it was clear she could barely breath.

"What happened? What...what did that to my daughter?"

Kyoya growled angrily.

"Not what. Who. She had a run in with Zeus when she was 9. I think she's the only demigod to survive two blasts from Zeus' master bolt."

Artemis started . Glow a vibrant shade of silver as her anger increased, and Kyoya hugged her to him, pinning her until she calmed down.

"Amaya is fine now Artemis, just wait. She's okay."

Artemis didn't say anything for a moment and shook her head.

"But I'm not. I didn't claim her because I was afraid Zeus would try to kill her. And he did it regardless! And I didn't even know it had happened until right now! WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER AM I?!"

Artemis ranted before nuzzling into Kyoya's shoulder and sobbing, unaware that a very well placed crow had been listening to their conversation.

Corvus Karute was listening intently to the Greek moon goddess rant so he could report to Amaya, and was surprised to hear how she felt.

"Gotta tell the boss this. She won't like that her Mom got so worked up."

He thought to himself, flapping his wings and speeding off into the night, landing in front of an irritated Amaya Tategami.

"Hey Amaya, guess who went to visit your Dad today?"

Amaya glanced at him.

"Who? Wait...don't tell me, my mother. What did she want?"

Corvus laughed.

"She seemed upset. Your Dad showed her the picture of you in a hospital after the incident with Zeus."

Amaya raised an eyebrow, a sign for Corvus to continue.

"She nearly lost it. Then burst into tears. She's really upset."

Amaya blinked for a moment and made up her mind for what she wanted to do.

"Corvus, tell my friends I'll be back soon."

Corvus nodded and ran off as Amaya used her magic to open a portal. Stepping through to end up standing right in front of a still mildly upset Artemis.

"Hey Mom."

Artemis was in shock,but took the moment to look her daughter over. She was 16 with black and green hair, gold eyes, and a lithe build. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and combat boots along with a plain white t-shirt and camouflage jacket along with a black choker around her neck with silver spikes. Similar bracelets were around her wrists, accompanied by a pair of fingerless black leather gloves.

Artemis smiled.

"Hello...my child."

A/N

I don't know where this idea came from and you don't need to know how far up my ass I had to reach to get this out. Don't ask why I have a sudden anime addiction. Then again, who doesn't love Kyoya? Send a review if you like it. Flames if you don't. Any more crazy ideas you want included, this is probably where it'll be best put to use.


End file.
